Short Termed Mermories
by OtakuofWhiterun
Summary: just a little test story. A new UTAUloid finds himself without any memory and in love. How will him getting his memory back effect his relationship? and please excuse any horrible writing on the parts with the female point of view. I'm a dude, so, yeah...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1.0:**_

Kame's POV (Point of View)

I woke up and stared down at my hands. Where was I? Who am I? I slowly looked around the room I was in. I was surrounded by mirrors on every wall, and a white ceiling was over my head. I groggily stood up and looked into one of the mirrors and my black eyes looked back at me. I ran my hand through my pitch black hair and it fell back onto my forehead. I was wearing a crinkled black shirt and black khaki pants. I wore black and white checkered shoes. I slowly walked out of the rom and looked around. The blue sky wrapped around me and dirt roads led to different shops. I let out a sigh and looked behind me. I stood in shock as the building I was just in disintegrated in front of me. My eyes widened when a girl grabbed my arm and dragged me along her side. Groups of people, some even singing, stopped and stared at me as I was dragged along by a mysterious woman. Soon, I was thrown into a small room, and the door slammed shut behind me. I kneeled, rubbing the side of my held where I landed. I looked up and squinted my eyes. There was a muscular man sitting behind a desk, sorting through paper work.

"Ahh," his rough voice said. "A new student."

"Huh?" I asked.

"What is your name, young man?"

"That's a problem. I can't seem to remember," I told him. My memory was blank. I had no recollection of who I was. A small, round device flew out from his hand and scanned my face with a bright, blue beam. It flew back into the man's hands when the light faded. He looked into the device.

"Kame Yama, an UTAUloid, age 16," he read. The machine printed off a piece of paper and the man handed it to me. "Here are your classes and times." I looked down at the small, tan piece of paper and read it off in my mind. Algebra at 8:00, Language at 9:30, History of Vocaloid at 11:00, Lunch at 12:30, Physics at 1:15 and music at 2:45. "Your roommate will be Len Kagamine," the man said. He hit a bell with his hands. "I am the head master, come to me if you have any problems."

"Okay, sir," I said. A blonde hair boy my age came rushing into the room. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts. His shirt and shorts had yellow around the edges.

"Sensei?" he asked.

"This is Kame Yama, a new student. Show him around please," the head master ordered.

"Yes, sensei," the boy said. We both walked out of the room and he led me down the wide halls. "If you didn't know, I'm Len Kagamine."

"Kame Yama, but I guess you know that," I told him.

"Yeah," he said. Anyway, here's your locker. It's right by mine, so I can always help you out if you need to know where to go for something."

"Cool, I said as Len handed me the key to my locker. I twisted the key in the lock and looked into the locker. It was a thin space with three shelves and five hooks. A mirror was placed on the back wall. I closed it and Len led me down another hall. I looked at the walls and floor. Red, Blue, and Green tiles covered the ground. The walls were the same. Len and I were soon in a narrow passage with only about five doors on each side. The first of the door on the right side of the hall. It was algebra. Len led me down about three doors and told me that the room was English. As he went along, I wrote the door number down. I followed him around to the rest of the rooms, writing the door numbers down as we went.

"So there are where your classes are. Ready to see the outside?" he asked.

"Sure-" I began to say but lost focus. I heard some signing. I couldn't make out the words. All I could tell was that it was beautiful. "Who's singing?" I asked.

"I'll introduce you to here in a bit," he said. "Don't worry about it until them."

"Okay," I replied, pushing the thought of the girl singing aside. I followed him out to the garden-like campus. Flowers lined a brick path leading to a fountain. The fountain had three turtles, one facing us, the others facing two large towers. I walked to the fountain behind Len. I looked around the circle formed by the hedges. Couples sat on benches and multiple couples walked around the fountain. Some single people roamed the campus, talking with their friends, and just like outside, some singing. The grass in the lawn was short and roses and tulips were grown in a careful pattern. A maze like group of hedges encircles each building, making you see like you were trapped. Len guided me to one side of the campus. "This is the male dorm, where all the dudes stay, of course," he said.

"Yeah," I said. He unlocked the door and led me up to the fourth floor. There was a wooden door straight across from the stairwell which he unlocked. I walked into the horrifying yellow room. An empty bed, which I guess was mine, laid on the opposite wall of the door. The bed by the door had yellow bedcovers and a bowl filled with bananas.

"This is our dorm room," he said. I looked around, trying not to look at the yellow walls. The floor was red and blue.

"Cool," I said. He showed me everything in the room. I had a small closet for my clothes I got and a small dresser. We walked out of the room and he guided me to the common room. About five tables were standing in the room, and two chairs were set at each table. Two dudes were setting at a table, playing some sort of card game and placing golden coins on the table. When one of them discarded a card, the other would cheer and grab the coins. I stared intently at the game going on.

"Don't bother with them, that game is confusing as getting around this school, which is pretty confusing," Len said. I followed him back down to the first floor and outside. "Well, I guess the tour is over. Let me introduce you to who was singing."

"Okay," I said, keeping my excitement under control. We rushed through the school and ran past my locker. Soon, we arrived at two, large, steel doors. Len opened them up and I walked in. I was in the auditorium. There was nothing in this room besides a stage and barricades. Everything was pitch black besides on spotlight. This light was shining down onto a girl about my age. The light illuminated her face. It was beautiful. Her red hair fell into two curls on the side of her head which swayed around her face as she danced. She was wearing a white, sleeveless t-shirt which had red around the edges of the sleeves. A red tie fell down to a black skirt which also was bordered by red. She was wearing thigh-high boots with red dots on the shins and knees. Her red eyes glanced around the auditorium, focusing on us. She was beautiful. Len and I watched as she finished her song and walk off the stage. She walked up to us and grabbed a towel from a chair. "Hi, Len," she said.

"Hey there, Teto. This is a new student. His name is Kame Yama, age 16. He's a new UTAUloid," Len said.

"Really, a new UTAUloid. We don't get many UTAUloids here," she said. Even when she wasn't singing, here electronic voice was amazing. "Nice to meet you," she said, holding out her thin, elegant hand.

"Hi," I said, shaking it. I don't know why, but I was blushing. What was this feeling I was getting in my gut. I couldn't make eye contact with her, but every time I did, I blushed. I never experienced this before.

_**Chapter 1.5:**_

Teto's POV

"Nice to meet you," I said, holding out my hand. He hesitantly took it and shook it. I looked into his eyes and smiled. He quickly looked away and blushed. Did he, like me? I pushed away that thought and said, "I would like to get to know you." Why did I say that?! "I have some time right now if you want to get something to eat." It was like I wasn't even in control of my mouth right now.

"Sure," Kame said.

"Len, you can go back to your dorm now," I said, and Len walked off. Kame and I slowly walked out of the room and outside. We walked along the dirt path in silence, until I said, "What would you like to eat?"

"That's a problem. I don't have any memories. No favorites, no past, I couldn't even remember my name earlier," he told me.

"Wow," I said. I looked into his black eyes once more. He seemed so mysterious and intriguing. "Let's go to one of my favorite places," I told him. "I have plenty of money."

Kame reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a pile of golden coins, or credits. "I have some," he said. "I'll pay for myself."

"How did you-"

"I have no clue," he answered, scratching the top of his head.

"Never mind that, let's go," I told him, grabbing his hand. I pulled him into the little wooden restaurant. Kame stared intently at the sign above the counter. His eyes widened when he looked at one of them.

"I'm ready," he said.

"Okay," I replied and we walked up to the counter.

"Hello, Teto," an old man behind the counter said. "Should I prepare your regular?"

"Yes, Mr. Fuji," I replied. I was in this restaurant everyday so anyone who ate or worked here knew me by a first name basis. "But I have someone else here with me this time."

"So I see," the man said. "What could I get for you young man?"

"I will take the number 2," Kame said. A number 2 meal was the bacon sandwich.

"They will both be right up," the old man said. "Go ahead and take a seat." Kame and I walked over and sat in my favorite spot. We looked out the window watching different people stroll down the road. Soon, the silence was interrupted by Kame.

"What were you singing in the auditorium?"

"Oh, it was nothing. I was just practicing for an event tomorrow," I replied.

"Well, even if it was practice, it sounded amazing," he told me. I blushed and looked away. "I mean it," he said. "Your voice is beautiful."

"You're just saying that," I said.

"I'm really not," he replied. "I loved your voice when I first heard it."

I was blushing like crazy, but thankfully, our food came. I dug into my long strip of French bread and took large bites, reducing my blushing. I looked up at Kame. He was enjoying his bacon sandwich very much.

"So how old are you?" he asked. I guess it was a fair question since I knew how old he was.

"I'm 15, but that's my chimera age."

"Chimera age?"

"Chimera's grow twice as fast, so I'm 31, but actually around 15 and a half."

"Ah," he replied. We continued to talk about questions he asked me while we were eating. By the time we finished eating, we knew more about each other than I know about anybody else. We slowly walked out of restaurant and my hand kept inching closer and closer to his. I adjusted my curls and smiled at him. He smiled back. One of the first smiles from him I had seen. I loved his smile. We walked through the school and stopped at the fountain.

"Kame, I had a great time with you," I said, trying to resist from touching his hand

"I had an amazing time with you," he replied. I chuckled. I looked to my right. The sun was slowly setting, casting an orange tint on everything. It seemed romantic. I looked into his eyes, but said, "It's getting late, we should get to our dorms."

"Yeah," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I guess I'll see you around."

"See you," I said, silently walking to my dorm room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.0**

Kame's POV

I fell back onto my bed inside Len and my dorm room and let out a sigh. Len was on his bed, eating a banana. "How was your time with Teto?"

"Great," I said. Len was chuckling. I stared at him. "What?"

"Nothing," he said. I ignored him and fell asleep on the bed.

In my dream, I was sitting at a wooden desk. I was half asleep and writing sloppily in a notebook. I looked to my right and looked at a blonde girl. She looked at me with her blue eyes and smiled. She blew a kiss toward me and blushed. I soon was blushing too. Soon, the class bell rang the whole class ran out of the room. The girl from before stopped me and pushed me against a wall, getting closer to me every second. Soon, our noses were touching and her breath was against my lips. Our lips were almost about to touch when I was woken up. Len was standing above me in a school uniform. He was wearing a long sleeve, black shirt with golden buttons down the middle.

"Dude, wake up," he said. "School's starting"

"Okay," I said, and Len walked out. I rushed to get dressed in the uniform placed neatly in my dresser and ran outside. I sprinted down the empty brick path and into the school. I remembered the direction that Len showed me and slowly walked into the room where my Algebra class took place. Most of the seats were full, but the teacher wasn't at the large desk in the front. The teacher and some other kids burst in and ran to their seats.

"Hello, everybody, let's get-" the teacher, a thin man with glasses looked at me. "Oh, yes, the new student. What is your name, sir?"

"Kame Yama," I said.

"Okay, sit next to her," he said, pointing to a desk in the back. I sat down at the desk and the teacher turned to the black board. The person sitting to my left tapped my shoulder. I looked to the right and my eyes widened. The red haired Teto was smiling at me. I blushed and smiled back.

(I won't bore you with talking about the hour and a half class)

Soon, the class of confusing formulas and equations was over. Teto and I walked side by side out of the class. "What's your class schedule?" she asked. Her shining red eyes stared into mine.

"Well, I have Language next," I told her.

"Me too!" she exclaimed.

"How can you tell the difference from the different Language courses?" I asked her.

"Each floor is dedicated to one of the four grades in this school, you know 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th grades."

"Ahh," I said.

"Well, since we're heading to the same class, want to walk together?" Teto asked.

"Sure," I replied and she happily walked besides me. I kept looking over at her beautiful face, but noticed that she kept getting closer every time. We walked in awkward silence to the next class. I opened the door for here to the classroom and she walked in. The teacher, already prepared with only half the class there had a seat in the middle of the class. The language class was just going over the basics of common speaking grammar and how to write it out in a sentence. Near the end of class, the teacher threw me a book that the whole class had. It was holographic and read the title _Hamlet_. The teacher told me to get caught up by tomorrow and to read the "Second Act" as he put it. I told him okay, and the class was soon over. Everybody happily rushed out of the class, but Teto stopped me. I guess I won't see you until lunch," she said to me. She hugged me.

"I'll see you later," I replied.

**Chapter 2.5**

Teto's POV

I was hugging Kame. I couldn't wait to see him again. I had no clue why I wanted to see him so much, but I did. I walked down the hall toward my physics class and walked in, holding my text books in my arms. My seat at a scratched up wooden desk was near the front. I hated physics. I slowly opened my book to the page that was written up on a white board and soon, found myself trying to read the formulas presented on Newton's Laws. I couldn't understand them. My teacher went over some useless knowledge to me and the class took forever. At points, I found my eyes slowly closing, only to force them back open and concentrate on the reading. I wish I didn't have this course. Soon, after what seemed like forever, I rushed out into the red, blue, and yellow halls. I ran to my locker and found, just a couple of lockers ahead of me, Len talking to Kame. I threw my books into my locker and closed. It I found myself behind Kame, hugging him. What was I doing? Why was I hugging him?!

"Hey, there," Kame said, turning around.

"Lunch time!" I exclaimed.

"So what is up with lunch time? I just see kids leaving the school," he said.

"For lunch, the kids leave school, eat, then come back," Len told him. "Come on Kame, want to get some pizza?"

I glared at Len. His eyes widened and he began to sweat, so I simply smiled and tilted my head a little bit. "I was going to ask Kame if he would like to have lunch with me."

"Sure," Kame said. "Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking the same place as last night," I answered. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Len hit his forehead with his hand. I shoved him away. "C'mon Kame, let's go." We both walked out into the midday sun and looked at each other. In the daylight, his black hair looked grey, and his eyes were no different. I couldn't help but to stare at his eyes.

"So, I was thinking," I began, breaking the silence, "that would might come to the auditorium today and help me practice one of my songs."

"I would love to," he replied.

"That's great!" I exclaimed. We walked into the restaurant and ordered the same thing yesterday. We sat in the same seat and faced each other. We began talking about the classes that we had that we both weren't in and how boring they were.

"So what are the rest of your classes?" I asked Kame.

"Well, I have physics next then dance," Kame replied.

"I have dance too at that time!" I exclaimed. I don't really know why I was so excited.

"So, what's that class like?" Kame asked me.

"Well, you start off and the teacher teaches you some basic dance techniques then you do some solo dances then, you get paired with a partner for the rest of the class," I said to him, blushing. I looked at Kame and he was blushing. In silence, only me giggling here and there, we ate our food. When we were done, we stood up, me almost touching his side, and walked to school. We were in there before the bell rang, so each of us went to our classes separately. I headed off to History of Vocaloids. I sat down in the back and took out my text book. Soon, the teacher soon came in and began the lesson. My eyes sped through the text at the same time my teacher spoke them aloud. History was my second favorite subject. I finished our reading section before the teacher started and I began to answer the questions that were along with the chapter. Soon, the class was over and I was nearly sprinting toward my locker. I threw the books in there and looked to my right. Kame was standing there, chatting to Len. I walked up behind Kame and Len backed away. "Ready for dance class?" I whispered in his ear.

"Yeah," he chuckled.

"Let's get going," I said.

"I guess, I should get to the class too," Len said, blushing. He was in the dance class and was ashamed to be in it. We all sat down in a large room on metal folding chairs. Len sat with his arms crossed, not paying attention to the class. Soon, the teacher walked up to a black board and started to draw terms and sketches. Everybody looked up to the board and the teacher began rattling off definitions of key terms. She explained the dance moves and what we would be practicing and then cleared the room of all chairs. We all stood about five feet apart and began the step by step practices as our teacher guided us through the moves. Soon, after learning about six new dance moves, we moved on the pairings.

"Now, get a partner," the teacher said. Almost immediately, I grabbed Kame's arm. Len walked up, pairing up with a girl dressed like Teto, but with the red replaced by blue. She had teal, long hair pulled back in two pony tails emerging from the side of her head.

Soon, some music started and we were told to follow the steps that were up on the board. Leo took the lead and I followed. I could tell that either he had never danced before, or knew how to and completely forgot. Despite that, every time he touched me, I blushed. My cheeks burned and I couldn't look at him. Did I actually like him? I couldn't tell. I looked up to his eyes and he was blushing. He must be losing his mind. We finished off the lesson of a lot of blushing, and only some dancing. We walked out to our lockers in silence and put our books away.

"So, are you going to come and watch me practice?" I asked.

"Sure," Kame replied. We walked into the auditorium and I stood on the stage and began singing "Meltdown". I saw kame's eyes widen as I began to sing. I finished my song and asked him how I did.

"You're amazing," he replied.

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes," he answered. "Your voice is beautiful, no matter what you do." I blushed and hugged him. I continued practicing, blushing when Kame complimented me. Soon, after what seemed only about a half hour, the bell tolled 7 times, and Kame and I headed out of the auditorium. Kame was looking down at the brick pathway. We stopped at the fountain while the sun was setting, and looked into each other's eyes.

"Hey, listen, I have a question," Kame said to me.

"Ask away," I replied. He blushed and wasn't looking at my eyes.

"W-would you l-like to go to a, umm," he began, scratching the back of his head. "Would you like to, sort of, you know, go to a movie with me?" My eyes flew open. I was surprised. Not too much, I knew he liked me, but I didn't know that he would ask me out.

"I would love to," I replied. Dang it! Why did I answer that fast?!

"Wow, okay," he said.

"What time?"

"I guess 6 tomorrow?"

"Great," I said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you," he said. We walked off in opposite directions.


End file.
